


Help Me

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, prior best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoffel's anxious about the weekend and wakes Kevin up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped into my mind and I wanted to do something with it. Just a figment of my imagination obviously.

Kevin wakes up, feeling someone in the room; he doesn’t open his eyes just yet, not sure if he should trust the feeling or not. Qualifying is in the morning, he should really be getting as much sleep as possible. Even though there’s almost no point in doing more than a lap or two, because of the mix up in weighing during practice. Before he can think anymore, he hears a loud whisper.

“Kevin, you awake?” He instantly knows that voice, it couldn’t belong to anyone other than Stoffel. Kevin finally opens his eyes, he had left the bathroom light on, but had closed the door three quarters of the way, that way if he woke up, he would be able to see. “How’d you get in?” Kevin looks around the room before seeing Stoffel lying on the other bed, turned towards him.

He and Jolyon had two single rooms this time, they were still joined by a door, but it was nice to have some space this race. “Jolyon let me through the connecting door. I can’t sleep.” Stoffel sighs heavily, looking exhausted. Kevin hadn’t really looked at the other man’s face longer than he needed to the past few days. It stung that Stoffel was the one in the McLaren this weekend. Even though Kevin was happy with Renault, he had been dead set on being in McLaren for at least a few seasons, if not longer.

“That’s to be expected.” Kevin smiles a little; Stoffel had flown many miles in the past month. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kevin doesn’t know what else to say. They’d barely said anything else to each other past a few pleasantries at testing and in Australia. They had been so close in the past, they had shared so much with each other; the competitiveness had helped then, now it had hurt them.

“Can I come over there?” Stoffel looks nervous while saying this. In the faded light from the bathroom, Kevin can see it written all over the pale face. Kevin doesn’t say anything; he pulls down the blanket instead. He’s in the middle of the bed and doesn’t feel like scooting back. It’s amazing how fast Stoffel comes and wraps himself around him. It was exactly how it used to be in years past. They were so close in height that they could easily cuddle into each other, depending on their different moods. Kevin knows that Stoffel is the one looking for comfort tonight. He shifts a little so his lips are on Stoffel’s forehead and Stoffel’s face is almost in his neck.

He hears and feels Stoffel sigh; it tickles and Kevin tires not to laugh. “You’ll do fine tomorrow and on Sunday.” Kevin says this and then feels Stoffel’s grip on him tighten. “Are you sure?” Stoffel sounds tearful at this. In the past it was the other way around, Stoffel had been the one to comfort him.

“You did fine in practice sessions, I was and am proud of seeing that.” Kevin is not lying when he says this. He was very surprised, in a good way. He knew most of the others on the grid; teams, drivers and pundits alike were as well. “At least try to sleep. You need all you can get.” Kevin presses his lips to Stoffel’s forehead while rubbing circles into the back of his neck, at the bottom of that dark hair.

“You’re right. Thanks for not kicking me out.” Stoffel mumbles into Kevin’s neck. There is some tiredness there, more than there was just a few minutes ago. Kevin’s satisfied to hear this, he wasn’t wrong, each day of race weekends took a lot out of you, even if you were fit and well rested. After another few minutes, he speaks again. “You’ll be fine.” He says, but Stoffel’s breathing has evened out and his body has relaxed. It takes Kevin a while to drift off as well, hoping that he wouldn’t regret this in the morning.


End file.
